


sometimes the truth hurts more (than the lies)

by Riviolcus



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lots of Angst, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riviolcus/pseuds/Riviolcus
Summary: sometimes you just have to let go of the things you love the most.





	1. Chapter 1

_dear hwasa,_

 

 

 

_you've probably found out by now that... that i'm going to be leaving you soon._

 

 

_perhaps none of this were to happen if i had just told you the truth..._

 

 

_but i was scared of what you were going to think._

 

 

_i, jung wheein, am a coward and a liar._

 

 

_all of those times i stood up to you was because i've fallen so many times where i can't even stand on my own._

 

 

_all of those times i smiled and was because i wanted to break down and cry._

 

 

_all of those times i was happy was because i was trapped inside of myself with nowhere to escape._

 

 

_all of those times i pretending to be strong was because i am weak and fragile like glass._

 

 

_i lied to you._

 

 

_i lied because there is no reason to love someone like me._

 

 

_i, jung wheein, am a coward and a liar._

 

 

_nobody wants to love me._

 

 

_so why did you?_

 

 

_ahn hyejin, why did you love me?_

 

 

_i am nothing special._

 

 

_i thought i didn't deserve to be loved._

 

 

_but you made me think otherwise._

 

 

_you made me feel loved; something that nobody else had made me feel before._

 

 

_you were there for me when nobody else was._

 

 

_the only thing you couldn't have done was stop me._

 

 

_it wasn't like anybody could, anyway._

 

 

_it's probably going to be too late by the time you read this, right?_

 

 

_but it's okay. sometimes you just have to let go of the things you love the most. even if it's me._

 

 

_it's time for you to let go, okay?_

 

 

_but don't be so sad about it._

 

 

_i'll see you again someday, won't i?_

 

 

_before everything ends, i'll say the truth once:_

 

 

 

**i don't want to let go, either.**

 

 

 

_of you._

 

 

_of us._

 

 

_of anything._

 

 

_but i have to._

 

 

_and that is the truth i've kept inside of me._

 

 

_from you._

 

 

_from everyone._

 

 

_even from me._

 

 

_i hope you're happy now._

 

 

_ahn hyejin._

 

 

_i love you._

 

 

_i will always love you._

 

 

 

_goodbye._


	2. Chapter 2

_"the seoul police have confirmed that a woman by the name jung wheein has died on april 23._

  

 

_found unconscious near the han river, she had jumped off a bridge when she was rushed to the hospital, where she unfortunately passed._

 

 

_jung wheein was a well-known friend of many including kim yongsun and moon byulyi._

 

 

_it was told that jung wheein had suffered from depression and had once attempted to overdose on heroin when she survived._

 

 

_it was confirmed that her death was a suicide. jung wheein was 23 years old._

 

 

_ahn hyejin, jung wheein's girlfriend, was the one who had received her final will. she has not yet released it to the public._

 

 

_'this is something i'm going to deal with. alone,' she says._

 

 

_her funeral will be held on thursday the 26th._

 

 

_tune in later for more details."_

 

\--

 

hyejin is dumbfounded.

 

 

wheein had never told her that she was going to attempt suicide.

 

 

_again._

 

 

and to succeed.

 

 

she didn't even tell her the first time.

 

 

and hyejin is heartbroken.

 

 

this was all hyejin's fault; she knew.

 

 

she should've known something was wrong when wheein laughed.

 

 

when wheein smiled.

 

 

when wheein acted tough.

 

 

yet she did nothing.

 

 

and alas, this commotion happened.

 

 

she couldn't step foot out of her house. not without all of the guilt building up on her to crush her lungs.

 

 

she can't live on like this.

 

 

she can't live knowing that the one person she loved the most was gone.

 

 

because of  _her._

 

 

hyejin can't eat. sleep. she can barely breathe.

 

 

because she  _knows._

 

 

jung wheein is gone.

 

 

 

 

 

and eventually, ahn hyejin will be, too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys want me to make an alternate ending? let me know.


End file.
